


New Person, Same Old Mistakes

by sofia_writes_fics



Series: 🖤 tame impala moods 🖤 [5]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Multi, Rebirth, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_writes_fics/pseuds/sofia_writes_fics
Summary: The 5th out of the 6th work of the tame impala moods series."And I still dont know why its happening,"Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 🖤 tame impala moods 🖤 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048000
Kudos: 2





	New Person, Same Old Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very nice chapter! Things are looking up!

This was it. His last breath. He finally did it. This was all because of his lust and the spell. If only he didn't do that, he would just be grieving. Maybe, just maybe, he would still be alive. But just sad. He would be broken, but still alive. All his friends wouldn't be considering the same thing. And he wouldn't need a rebirth.

A newfound life,

A profound eternal,

A glorious rebirth..

…

The alarm rang as Douxie was late to his new job. He could not be late to the first day, he thought. So he quickly got dressed and went downstairs. 

"Oh shit! I'm going to be really late!" Douxie exclaimed. 

He got there and was only one minute late. He thought that since this was his first time they'll accept it. And they did. 

"Okay, we're going to put you in that wizard cubicle over there." Said the boss wizard.

"Okay, sorry I was late but thank you!" Douxie said as he quickly got to work.

He was staring at his boss. He felt like he had seen him before, in another life maybe. He just brushed it off and went back to work.

1 week later…

Douxie was so tired. He was always drained and kept having visions and hallucinations from not sleeping. And his wife, Sandra, was noticing it. 

"Honey, you need to fix your sleep schedule. You can't keep working the night shift!" Sandra said. 

"But I have to!" Douxie laughed. "He gets mad even when I take my lunch, so I don't think I could change it."

"Oh, alright. Well I think you should take a nap right now."

"But there is something I need to tell you."

"Oh, okay, what is it?"

"I keep on having hallucinations about having weird relations between this old guy who kind of looks like my boss. And that you hate me."

"What are you talking about? I love you. And I think you just need some sleep. Again, love you."

"Okay, you're right. Night, honey."

"Goodnight."

…

The hallucinations turned into dreams. It was getting weirder and weirder. It was like he had already lived through this. And it felt like his life now. Sandra was Zoe. And his boss was Merlin. His friends were the others. But it felt unusual. He would talk about it, and they would say he just needs sleep. But in his sleep, the dreams occur. He didn't know why this was happening. Or how this happened. He thought he would take a break from his head and job. What did that billboard say again? He didn't know. He decided to have the courage to go to bed and take a break tomorrow. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider following me on twitter at Ficssofia and leaving a comment/kudo. Thanks!!


End file.
